Konoha's Transfer
by xXDragon-BijuuXx
Summary: My name is Uzumaki Naruto and welcome to the story of my Senior year in a new school I just transfered to...Konoha Academy, the best school in Japan, where there is Everything you will find in a regular highschool just 10 times worst, it has it's up and downs, depending on how you handle it, man why does highscool have to be so...Troublesome...


Konoha's Transfer

Chapter 1

_**New School**_

'_So this is Konoha High school, huh, not so bad.' _A figure thought as he gazed upon a huge building. Said building was divided into three different section, connected through a single wide hallway, a court ward in front of the section all the way to the left. The figure started walking towards it when someone bumped into him causing him to fall flat on his rear, the same could be said about the other person.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" The other person said. The person was a female he could tell by the voice, he opened his eye's to see a blonde haired girl, her hair tied up into four pigtails, dressed in a white collard shirt, with a red checkered dress, high white socks, and black heels.

"It's okay, it's my fault anyway, I was to engrossed in my thoughts to pay attention" He said. He got up quickly and helped the other girl up and got a better look at her face. The girl had Teal eye's and had a drop dead gorgeous face.

"Crap I'm going to be late, sorry again, see you later!" She said, slowly starting to run away towards the school.

"Yeah, see you later." He said quietly to himself. Then he started walking towards Konoha High school.

**5 minutes before with someone else **

"The girls are so going to kill me!" A voice said to herself. Temari was starting her Friday off bad. First her two younger brothers, Gaara, and Kankuro didn't wake her up when they were supposed to, then she barley had enough time to get ready and put on some light make up and all that good stuff, after that traffic was acting bad today so she had to take the train instead of walking, and now she is running like her life depended on it because if she was late her friends, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten would kill her. So now we see her running to Konoha High school and about to pass through the gates when she suddenly bumped into someone causing her and the other person to fall down.

'_Crap, I don't have time for this!_' She thought mentally.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" She told the other person, she opened her eye's to see a male who had red hair, crimson like her brother's(1), Gaara, spiked up in every direction with a few bangs covering his eye's. Wearing a black vest with grey diamonds, a white long-sleeved collard shirt, which was un tucked, with his sleeves currently rolled up to his elbows, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. The Konoha symbol, a leaf insignia, stitched to his vest, over his heart, in white.

"It's okay, it's my fault anyway, I was to engrossed in my thoughts to pay attention" He said, getting up, holding out his hand, helping her up. She lifted herself up with his help. When she was up she got a better look at the person she bumped into. She found herself becoming engrossed with his icy blue eye's. She felt a blush creep up but forced it down as she looked at her watch.

"Crap I'm going to be late, sorry again, see you later!" She said, slowly starting to run away towards the school.

She continued running until she reached the main doors where she stopped to fix herself and control her breathing, after she did that she walked through the door just to get hugged to death by one of her best friends, Ino.

"You're finally here! What took you so long?" She asked. Ino was a beautiful 17 year old girl. She had platinum blonde hair going into a ponytail all the way down her to her mid-back. She was wearing the Konoha school uniform similar to hers. She had perfectly place curves and a bust the made most boys drool.

"Yeah, what's the big idea Temari, you don't like us anymore?" Her pinkette friend asked, Sakura. She had unique hair as it was bubblegum pink, her beauty compares to Ino. She was wearing the Konoha standard outfit.

"I hope you d-didn't get in trouble." Her other friend, Hinata. Luscious lavender hair swayed down to her mid-back, perfect curves, lavender eye's with the pupil barley noticeable, and her bust made all man stop and stare. Despite her beauty she had confidence issues. She was also wearing the Konoha outfit.

"Who her? She always get into trouble." Joked her rival/best friend, Tenten. A Chinese girl who was adopted then moved to Japan, her hair up into two traditional buns, she was in league with Ino and Sakura.

"No just bumped into some guy at the front gate, but don't worry, I'm fine." She smiled at her friends. Then Ino let go of her and looked at her.

"He didn't give you any trouble, did he?" She asked, concern written on her face.

"No, infact he was quite the gentleman." She answered, easing her friends worry.

"Ohh was he now? Tell me, was he quite the eye looker too?" Ino said, a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

Temari had a small blush on her cheeks, but before Ino could tease her any longer the bell rang.

Saved by the bell, literally.

**In the principal's office**

"Alright Uzumaki, Here are your classes, 1'st period is Japanese with Iruka, then History with Hiruzen, After that Algebra III with Kakashi, Chemistry and Biology with Anko, P.E with Maito Guy, Language Arts with Kurenai, and then Kanji and Calligraphy Hiruzen again, any questions?" Tsunade, the principal asked.

"No, no questions at all." He said, getting up and then after bowing, left.

**In the hallway**

'Room A-117, that's where Iruka-sensei is located.' He thought, before he knew it he was infront of the supposed classroom he was supposed to attend. He took a deep breath and then knocked.

**5 minutes before in the classroom**

"Alright, Listen up everyone, listen up." Iruka tried getting the attention of his students.

"THAT MEANS SHUT UP!" He yelled now irritated at his student on how they ignore him. He continued.

"We have a new student joining us today, so please treat him with respect, now on with the lesson." He turned and started lecturing, smirking inwardly as he heard his students groan of despair.

Ino and Tenten both turned to talk to their three friends seated behind them.

"So what you guys planning on doing on the weekend?" asked Ino.

A collective of Nothing's were her answer.

"Well you girls are in luck, my cousin got us the beach for the whole day tomorrow, all day and night, so you girls in?" she asked.

"Helll yeah we're in." Temari said, gaining nods from the other girls.

"Good, now let's invite some of the guys too." Ino said. She was going to continue until she was interrupted by her sensei.

" , Do you have something to say to the class?" He asked.

"No Iruka-sensei." She said.

_**Knock knock**_

Naruto breathed in one last time when he heard a soft 'come in'. He slid open the door and walked in.

"I take it you're the new Transfer student?" Iruka asked.

"Hai, My name is Naruto Uzumaki, please treat me nicely." Naruto said before he bowed and stood back up.

"You may take your seat right next to Sasuke, Sasuke please stand so Naruto will know where you are." Iruka said. Sasuke, a slightly paled boy, with his hair spiked pointing behind him, with bangs covering his fore head. He was wearing the Konoha male outfit, his collard shirt un tucked also. Naruto started his way to the back of the class when he saw someone familiar staring at him. It was that blonde girl he ran into earlier that day. He smiled and gave a wave at her and then walked to his seat, a bored expression covering his face.

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you."He told Sasuke. His voice sounding bored.

"Uchiha Sasuke, nice to meet you to" He replied. His voice equally as bored.

Naruto and Sasuke went back to taking notes.

Temari was shocked. The Red Head she bumped into earlier was in her class. And now that she got a better view of him she was just…ugh she can't explain it, but she knew one thing.

He was sexy!

And when he smiled and waved at her, she just wanted to squeal. She couldn't describe it but when he smiled at her her heart started beating faster.

"Temari, snap out of it!" Sakura said in a hushed whisper.

She shook her head to get those thoughts out of her head, and started taking notes.

**Lunch Break **

Naruto got his bento box out of his backpack and headed over to a cherry blossom tree out in the court yard, the shade providing coolness on this hot spring day. Turns out most of his teachers were weird except for his Language teacher Kurenai, she was the most normal but even then she seemed weird with her obsessions with the Greek god of illusions. Naruto felt eye's on him so he open his own eye's and turned his head to stare at another red head, a tattoo with the kanji for love upon his forehead.

He stared at him with a curious gaze. Naruto just stared at him, indifferently. Suddenly the red head smirked and nodded his head before turning. Naruto recognize that smirk anywhere.

It was his Best friends smirk after all.

'Gaara, so you go here too, huh?' He got up and walked over to his old friend and sat beside him under the tree.

Garra wore the simple Konoha outfit but instead his shirt was tucked in, and he had a lean figure, his arms crossed as he sat under the tree with his eye's closed. Suddenly they opened when he heard someone sat next to him.

"Gaara." Naruto said plainly.

"Naruto." He replied.

"It's nice too see you after all these years."

Garra nodded his head in agreement, a smirk forming on his face."The same for me, Naruto."

"Tell me, Howcome you are not at Suna Highschool?"

"I had gotten in a fight and nearly killed someone for touching my sister."

"Really, you still haven't told me who were your siblings are after all these years."

The smirk stayed plastered on his face.

"Fine, Don't tell me." A smirk soon came upon Naruto's face to.

"How is your training coming along?" Naruto asked, after a couple minutes of silence.

"It has come along nicely, how about you?"

"It has been great, We should spar sometime, Gaara."

"That would be nice."

"So afterschool?"

"Yes, meet me at the front gate, and I will take you to a dojo not to far away."

"Okay, you own a dojo now?"

"No, but one of the teachers here does and he allows me to train there."

"Got it, afterschool, front gate, meet you there, I am eager to spar with you again, Gaara."

"Same with me Naruto."

Naruto and Gaara both got up and walked inside right when the bell rang.

**With the girls**

"Wow, that new transfer student looks hoot~"Ino said in a sing-song voice. She has been going on and on about him since 1st period.

"Calm down Ino, you have Sai, or do I have to remind you, for the 100th time today."Tenten said.

"Seriously, Ino, stop eye balling the new kid, you already have a boyfriend." Sakura scolded her bestfriend.

"Aww, Take away my fun will you." She pouted before sticking her tongue out at her friends. That is before she screamed in fright because a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Ahh!" She jumped out of her seat.

"Hahahahahaha!" Came the collective of laughs from her friends plus some others. She turned to see her boyfriend, Sai, a pale boy, who was smiling at her, with her other friends, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, although he wasn't laughing, Neji, lee, and Sasuke, and he is not laughing either but only smirking. She blushed in embarrassment and punched Sai in the arm.

"Why would you do that?!" She yelled at him.

Sai just smiled at her and helped her up and hugged her muttering a small sorry.

After everyone calmed down, Sakura explained that they were planning to go to the beach that weekend and asked if they would like to go. They all agreed, and set the time to 10:00 that Saturday morning . They all got their stuff when the bell rang and decided to meet at the front gate to hang out afterschool.

**Front Gate, At the end of the day**

"Naruto." A voice said.

"Gaara, ready to go?" Another voice, that belonged to Naruto said.

"Hai, the Dojo isn't that far away, come, let's go." Gaara said. They started walking down the side walk, Naruto pulling out his Ipod, plugging in his headphones leaving one bud out so he could talk to Garra.

At the same spot they were just moments before, Temari and her group of friends appeared.

"So everyone know where to meet up?" Asked Ino.

A couple of nods and yes's were returned to her.

"Wait who is going to drive us there?" Asked Tenten.

"I could ask my brother if he can rent an RV and drive us there." Temari said.

"Cool hey why don't you ask him now, he is right there." Kiba said, pointing down the road. She followed his finger and saw her brother walking with the new kid.

"Huh weird, why is he walking with the new kid?" Asked Choji.

"I don't know, but how about I ask him later?" Questioned Temari.

No one objected her and went their separate ways.

**With Naruto and Gaara**

Naruto has been walking with Gaara for about 15 minutes now and they finally had the Dojo in sight. He read the Sign the read "The Green Beast". A typical Japanese Dojo but it was painted Green, a training yard not so far off the right of it.

"This is the place?"

"Yes, however I must warn you of the owner and his apprentice, they can be a bit…weird"

"Weird, ho-"

"Gaara my most youthful customer, oh hohoho, and I see you even brought a friend, Welcom to this youthful establishment, "The Green Beast!", where you can train and master your skills, and unleash YOUR INNER BEAST!" A man with freakishly large eyebrow's, bowl cut hair, and wearing a green spandex suit with orange leg warmers.

Needless to say Naruto quickly snapped his head towards his friend.

"You COME HERE!"

"Hai"

"Why?"

"It is the only Dojo I could find in this city"

Naruto just stared at his friend for a little bit making Gaara a little bit nervous.

"Whatever, how much for a membership?" Naruto asked.

"50 ryo for a month and 150 ryo for a year and 350 ryo for 3 years." The weird man said.

" I would the month trail please." Naruto said.

"Right away…"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Right away Uzumaki-Kun, oh and I am Maito Guy, Best Martial artist in Konoha!" He exclaimed proudly, his teeth shining brightly.

Naruo just looked away.

"I will be right back with your gear so please don't do anything while I'm gone!" he exclaimed loudly.

He then disappear in the back room.

"You know we don't need any gear" Said Gaara.

"Your are correct my friend but let's wait until we get the clothing, I don't feel like sparing in this suit." Said Naruto.

"True."

They waited for 5 minutes before Guy came back with the necessary gear in hand.

"Here you go!" He yelled before throwing them at the two.

They quickly got dressed and went to the sparring room. Both walked in front of each other and stared at each other. Icy blue staring into Icy blue. Then they both bowed to each other and got into two stances.

They just stood like that fro seconds, minutes, and then the both twitched and charged each other.

End Act 1

1: I think Naruto looks better with red hair

Okay reason why I didn't post this when I was supposed to was becaused my computer crashed and yeah, shit happens, luckily I saved this chapter on a flash drive so I was able to pick up where I left off.

Naruto and Gaara's relationship will be explained next chapter.

Also my last story has been adopted by alexalexa

Drop a review. Flames will be ignored.

Thank you for reading this

xXDragon-BijuuXx


End file.
